Dragon in the barn
by FalconMage
Summary: M/M story that includes human x dragon. It's definitely adult material, fair warning. Toothless finds himself in the barn, 'nuff said. XD. All yaoi amd smut stuff are in there. So, please, don't say that I didn't warn you about the story. F/M
1. Dragon in the barn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in 'how to train your dragon' but it's just fanfiction. Toothless and Hiccup are copyrighted to their rightful owners. Meanwhile, the scenes are mine cause they are from my perved head. Deal with it! :3

Just a note here that this story shouldn't be confused with some of my past stories about Toothless. This story has nothing to do with 'dragon and his rider'. I'm just freshing out some ideas of my own and trying to see how this story would go. I've got the next idea coming up and will write it down. So... you'll have to wait.

Enjoy peeps!

* * *

><p>Dragon in the barn<p>

* * *

><p>Myriad of lights sparkles within the night as the stars came out to play, flickering with precision as they tried to outshine each other. Despite their futile attempts, the moon seemed to hog all of the night's glory. The rounded rock shone far brighter than any other nights and from the looks of it, there isn't a cloud in the skies. It's a clear and wonderful night as the breeze of the wind wafted through the air.<p>

An aerial view from above showed tiny specks of houses rowed with each other; houses after houses but not a soul in sight. The village was quite asleep at this particular hour but of course, there was and is still some who would rather stay in the bar and probably gulp down some beer than stay at home; especially the men. They were playing rough with each other once again as they wrestled to show who was strong. Their brawls usually ended up with someone suffering from a minor injury but that's what makes men… _men…_

However, the skies of the heaven weren't concern with the activities of the village below. Rather, it was more concern with a dragon hovering above the sea. From afar, it was probably just a speck of darkness coming through but as the creature approached into visibility, it was the all too familiar dragon that the village below had come to terms with.

Toothless, the night fury, the dragon that managed to not only help save the Vikings from harm but actually turn their perspective of dragons. Dragons aren't as different as the humans were in the first place and since then, dragons and riders had finally begun to co-exist with one another. The night fury, however, was attached to another rider; Hiccup. That scrawny boy, an ordinary boy, a boy that had do not possess any special skill or ability, managed to tame the mighty night fury and Toothless was more than happy to know that it was him.

Their friendship weren't bounded by blood or anything but it might as well have been that way because Toothless never left the human's side unless necessary. A fine example was their unusual nightly flights; aimlessly wandering the skies, turning from left to right.

Hiccup lay on his back, safely strapped on to the back of the dragon with the belt over his belly; both hands on his head while looking over at those coruscating stars, humming silently to himself. That metal leg was strapped on to the dragon and he maneuvered the dragon with ease. After months of training with Toothless with his metallic legging, he was more than ready to handle him in more ways than one.

Meanwhile, Toothless had many things running through his head. What happened to that dagger that he found last night? What happened to the meat that he left yesterday? Did he break the chair accidentally when no one was around? Did he forget to lock the barn door before going out?

_I've got to stop thinking like a human and start thinking like a dragon… _Toothless berated to himself. It was unusual for a dragon to think about it but living with humans had taught him a few things that were quite necessary for life though. All the time, in the wild, he was self taught to run away from predator unless he could fight them, fend for themselves, hunt for food… but now, everything is ready made for him. It was good in a way but it kept his predatory instinct at a bay.

"Toothless…?"

That familiar voice broke his reverie and he shook his head to clear off all those issue that disrupted his mind. Turning to the side, Toothless gave a soft grunt and maneuvered himself to the right; wings expanding to gain better momentum and stability, trying to keep Hiccup as safe as possible.

"Have you ever wondered if Dad ever had a change of heart for you?" Hiccup spoke nonchalantly.

As quickly as his word pierced right through my brain, I gave a hearty grunt and growl.

"Yeah… maybe he has. What do you say?"

_I say that that old man has more meat than he can chew. He's an old softy if you ask me. He's definitely warmed up to me ever since that day I took you back safely._

As if our minds were connected, Hiccup answered back to my thoughts, "Yeah, you're right. He definitely has warmed up to you."

_This has got to be one of the weirdest things that I've ever encountered. _Toothless rolled his eyes. It was true in a way. It was kind of scary to know that Hiccup was able to listen to his thoughts and answer back precisely. It was baffling! Not even his friends could understand their mutual understanding between human and rider but they just left it as that.

"Toothless?"

The dragon turned his head to the side to acknowledge his presence.

"Don't you feel that the world is changing for the better?"

_An odd question to ask. Yes, Hiccup, the world is slowly changing for the better. If Vikings could understand the co-existence between dragons and humans, anything is possible for the outside world to do the same with others._

"But it's odd… I mean… how come there are wars out there and they are unable to settle their differences?" Hiccup sighed.

Toothless shook his head and slowly made a turn to the left as he glided through the wind. Moonlight shone brightly against the dark coloured scales of the reptile, reflecting its beautiful vibrant colours. Another turn and soon enough, they were flying right above the sea, village far behind their backs. It was quite a peaceful evening and nothing seems to change within the surroundings. The occasional ripples of water from below indicate that the fishes have yet to sleep.

_Maybe a midnight snack?_

"Don't even think about it," Hiccup admonished from behind, "I hear those fishes and you know how dad has been telling about your eating habits. If I may say so myself, you're beginning to get a small tummy down there."

His ears perked up at that comment. Him? Getting slightly pudgy? No way! Dragons are strong and never get fat no matter how much they ate. However, there are a small handful of dragons who weighs way more than him and far smaller too. Maybe it was time that he cut back down on his food intake.

_Why are the foods so delicious! _Toothless sighed to himself.

Swaying to the side, the dragon felt something brush against his tummy. It was cold and yet, feels wonderful at the same time.

_Maybe I AM getting a bulge! _The dragon whimpered with ears splayed back to his head. With the slight cold wind on his tummy, he was feeling rather… different. He should be feeling self conscious about his well being but instead, the dark coloured reptile felt something different far below. The brush of the cold wind wasn't just sweeping on the surface but violently violating another nether region.

His body shuddered slightly from the odd sensation and Hiccup could feel the sudden tremble. The human patted against the side of his dragon, calming him down. He did felt like his words were a little bit too harsh for an amazing night fury but it was a fact. It was time to cut down on the chow and start doing some exercise.

"Toothless, time to go home now. It's getting late."

_Yeah, sure._

The dragon complied and turned back swiftly, deftly avoiding any hills or rocky spikes that could bring harm to him. As he continued his journey back, Toothless was feeling that odd sensation again but this time, it was much harder to ignore. His body was swaying from side to side and the more he did that, the pleasure was beginning to amount to a certain level. If his thoughts were right, which scared him a little; his maleness was probably exiting away from its sheath.

He was afraid that this would occur. It was perfectly normal for a dragon his age to act through his instincts but Hiccup had warned him before about getting a hardon whenever he went. It was embarrassing that he had to excuse himself for no particular reason and had to finish what he started. Sure, it felt pleasurable and to say the least, one of the best time of his life when Hiccup found his own personal desire to mate with him, but… it was just inappropriate to sprout an erection without a warning.

His body was rocking back and forth as the cool breeze of the night caressed his sensitive tip. It was creeping away from the base and little by little, Toothless was about to bear his malehood to the world. Hiccup wasn't helping much when he started caressing at the side of his body. He obviously felt something wrong with the ride.

"Whoa there Toothless. Are you hurt? You've got a bruise somewhere? You're not flying as you usually would."

_No. You're making it worse! _He proudly exclaimed with a loud grunt, throat threatening to exhale a breath of fire through the air.

It took quite an effort to land over to the ground but the dragon managed to make a soft landing with the best of his capabilities. His wings started flapping gently as both leg and arms touches over to the cold ground, grunting away like a horse. Hiccup stared right back but Toothless looked away. He obviously didn't want him getting an erection. Toothless vaguely remembered his small jarred memories from before.

There was a time when he got way too horny that he just had to rush off from a party and started clawing away at the nearest tree, growling and groaning like a feral beast, untamed to the world. A few saw his sprints and managed to catch up. Imagine the look on their faces when they saw the mighty night fury getting a fucking hardon as he rubbed against the ground, claws grinding and scratching along it. To add salt to the wound, he was moaning like a bitch in heat; tip leaking pre like he'd never cummed before in his life. A few laughter was ensued and before things got any worse, Hiccup had to handle the situation at hand with dignity.

A whole puddle of pre was dedicated to the ground but the dragon wanted more than just some leaky pre cum, he wanted to cum so much. All he wanted at that time was to push over to his limits and see how much cum he could produce. Of course, Hiccup had to stop whatever was happening and brought him home. Who could deny the fact that back at home, it wasn't just a single way shouting to a dragon but rather, some fucking and sucking along the way. Despite the boy's wonderful reciprocities, he was given a stern warning about it.

Ever since then, Toothless was quite afraid of what he would get if he was ever exposed out in public. He didn't want to stay out for too long with that thing under his leg. Giving another loud grunt, Toothless hurried back to the barn. It was his living quarters, nothing spectacular about it but it wasn't empty either. The human had taken the liberty to make the barn a better place to stay and the ebony dragon was more than happy with his efforts.

As soon as he entered in to the barn, Toothless folded his wings closely and snuggled himself down to his favorite spot, obviously hiding that raging malehood. Hiccup managed to catch up with the dragon and was kinda curious with his odd behaviour. The door of the barn was closed as he entered in and proceeded to lie next to his beloved dragon.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong? You seemed quite peculiar today. Something bothering you?"

The dragon all but whined at him, head rested atop his paw, looking away from the human. Hiccup realized this strange behaviour immediately and hugged over that huge frame, pulling in close. Toothless felt happy at that very moment to actually have someone that truly cared for him. Being out there in the wild isn't the best that you'd want and there are just many things that one needs to take into concern of; not to mention the possibility of starving.

_I need… to get off…_ Toothless whined to himself.

This time, Hiccup didn't respond to that thought. He kept caressing by the side and nuzzled lovingly, enjoying his warmth. "You seem unusually hot tonight. Don't tell me you're getting sick."

_No, silly boy, I need to get off._

"Was it something you ate?" Hiccup untangled himself from the dragon and had his arms akimbo to the side.

_No, food was good. I need pleasure now._

"Maybe you're just over trained…"

_Fuck! Hiccup! Don't you understand me!_

"Oh wait! Maybe it was something that you drank!"

_Almighty Thor! Help me!_

Toothless gave a loud snarl as he hissed through clenched teeth. He rolled over to the side and immediately flopped on to his back, revealing a protruding male dragon cock. Another brush from the clear air and that sweet shaft throbbed in arousal, Toothless shuddering with a lick from his tongue. His claws were digging through the hay that was made as his bed while his tail flicked from side to side, exposing yet, another favourite part of sex. Slouching down even more, Toothless had managed to expose his tail hole for the human to see while that member stood loud and proud.

_Holy fuck… just make me cum… Hiccup…_

Hiccup all but stared at his beloved dragon. He should have known that this was coming. The signs were just… just too clear! The scent, the shudder, unusually flying behaviour… he was dropping hints all over but he has yet to comprehend that. It goes to show that the human needs to spend more time with his dragon and understand his particular needs. As of now, the dragon was in need to satiate his hunger for sex. It's been long that he had sex with him and to be exact, nobody knew about it.

Dragons and humans may co-exist with each other but fucking and mating? That's a whole new concept and not many are ready to accept and come to terms with it. Hiccup, however, managed to not only break this barrier; he even had Toothless fuck him in turn. It was hard in the beginning but after a few trials and error, the human was capable of stretching himself to accommodate that large cock.

Looking back at the times that he spent with Toothless, he kinda missed the part where fucking was involved. It was stupid of him to ignore the needs of his dragon and he sighed heavily to himself. Right now though, he was determined to spend a whole lot more time and fun with that horny dragon.

His lips curved devilishly and padded closer to Toothless' exposed rump, inhaling the true aroma of dragon scent. As far as he knew, this dragon had always kept himself clean, which includes that sexy star of a tail hole. Toothless murred to himself as that the human finally understood what he wanted and from the looks of it, he was about to get more than just a masturbation session. A finger was prodding against his male hole, sending bolts of shiver down his spine. Partial moan of ecstasy bounced between the four walls of the barn. It wasn't a full grown moan though. If that happened… damn… their fair secret would be exposed.

Both human and dragon wouldn't want that to happen and Toothless tried to keep his voice as low as possible.

_Which I think, would be extremely difficult! _Toothless hissed in turn. _Damn that boy's hand is good. Gentle to the touch, loving kisses, sparks of wonderful pleasure coursing through my veins… _

A soft thumping was heard from below and Hiccup stopped momentarily to find out where that sound came from and to his delighted surprise, the dragon was beginning to wag his tail up and down on to the ground. He smiled and nuzzled at that cock back again, enjoying a wonderful burst of dragon flavor clinging on to his moth. His fingers lightly trailed along the length and settled atop the head, playing around that bulbous organ; Toothless gave a toothy growl, claws sinking on to the ground, this time, piercing right through the hay. His predatory eyes never leaving the boy's administration.

Toothless was about to masturbate himself off since the boy had stopped whatever he was supposed to do, he didn't want to be left hanging there with intense pleasure and not cumming away. Hiccup lifted those strong legs up and a yelp was ensued from above, spreading along a yummy looking tail hole. If the lust filled boy could purr aloud, he would have done so immediately. He inhaled the dragon's musky scent and it overpowered his nostrils to the peak because his senses tingled all over, cock jolted up a little. Hiccup was more than ready to take the dragon and if one could look over to his fully grown malehood, it was practically dripping with pre, forming a generous pool of it.

"Toothless, you're such a hot dragon, you know that? You're just so… strong… and… gods of the skies… you're such a horny dragon!"

Lost for words. Yes, that was how strong Toothless' sexual drive made him. No matter how many times he tried to ignore the dragon's sexual urges, the scent kept calling him back. Ignorance was futile; that much he knew. It was practically calling to him. Yes, that's what it was doing. The dragon's humble hole was clenching and unclenching by itself as it was enticing Hiccup to come forward and take him whole. It opened… closed… a few seconds later, it opened back again, as if it was a living being altogether.

Hiccup couldn't take it any more as his uncontrollable testosterone beckons his urges to take the other male whole. His hips pushed forward and by that second, the human had a small rhythm to his actions; silently dry humping that sexy tail hole. He had yet to penetrate the dragon but his mind kept telling him to go for it, to stick his cock and bury it deeply into another warm cavern. However, Hiccup wanted Toothless to feel the love as well. It wasn't just any mindless fuck that one would find out of the streets. No, Toothless is no mere dragon to him. He was special, he was humble… he was… his…

_Hiccup, if you want to fuck me, could you please fuck me now? You have no idea how long I've been keeping myself down to just not pin you to the ground and mindlessly take you._

"Okay okay! J-Just… bear with me for a minute. We've not done this for quite a while now."

Soft human hands caressed along rows of smooth and shiny scales, probably one of the world prized dragons along the history of dragons, no doubt. He was lucky though, definitely lucky to have such a good dragon. Just as he was about to penetrate his dragon, Toothless actually beat him to it. No warning came and Toothless forcefully pushed the human forward and had that mean cock break through the barrier. It was a perfect hit. Toothless could finally experience the joy of having his ass stuffed right back in again and it was one of the most pleasurable feeling ever in the history of his life.

It was better than just fingering oneself because you actually have a real life cock stuck right in to your tail hole. No words could actually describe and portray how wonderful it was to be stuffed from the back. Sure, it hurts during the first few rounds but once you've passed through that stage of hell, it's pretty much a sealed deal.

Hiccup hissed as his cock was buried right through the hole, both hands clamping on to the dragon's side to gain at least some reasonable balance. He managed but Toothless was getting rougher by the minute. Instead of him pumping over to that cock, the dragon took the initiative to hump himself downwards. He just couldn't wait for it any longer, he wanted it now, and now means now. There isn't later or anything but now.

Long predatory like groan bounced through the barn wall as Toothless tried his best to keep it low. Hiccup wasn't small by any standards. Heck, he was kinda big for any normal human. It's a wonder how such a small and fragile man could pack such a massive boner underneath those pants. He painfully pulled away but kept at least the head embedded in there. Not wanting to lose the pleasure around his cock, Hiccup looked over to his dragon's massive meat.

It was randy and ready, just how he wanted it. Toothless was by far, the largest for any standard dragons. He had seen a few male dragons getting aroused by the mating season but honestly, Toothless takes the whole cake. His maleness throbbed uncontrollably like a living organism as pre began to flow from the tip, running along its sleek length. Hiccup gave a soft wallowing cry and planted right back in, slowly thrusting his hips against the dragon's back.

All the dragon did was lay behind his back and enjoy the much needed feeling of being bred all over again. Hell! It was high time that he got some cock action. No scratch that, some male on male action. From the beginning, it had dawned upon the dragon that he would never be aroused by another female, ever. He was far interested in males through and through and it didn't actually matter what kind of male. As long as they had a cock to bury it in to, he was more than willing to open his tail hole for them.

He was a slut. Yeah, that's an appropriate word to describe Toothless. He was more than just a slut; he craved for cock day in, day out. Just the scent of another musky male could turn him into a feral beast. His thoughts were beginning to form into another fantasy that he would loved to be in and his paws were deliberately clamped upon his massive dragon hood. A simple touch from his own fingers sent a jolt of pleasure through his spine. It wasn't unusually to feel such ecstasy coursing through your veins since… it was days ago that he had ever touched his own cock. Not to mention finger himself too.

"Buddy, you're making it harder than it already is. Fuck man, you're tight! When was the last time that you've loosen that up?" Hiccup grunted for a brief moment as sweat dropped from his forehead to his flat chest.

_Ohh… that feels good… how about… the day you wouldn't let me get horny?_

Hiccup hissed as his cock was clamped tightly against that sweet orifice. Not wanting to lose in the battle of dominance, the human gave a hard slap upon the dragon's butt cheeks, earning a hiss. "Yeah, that's how a good slutty dragon should sound like when he's getting fucked up."

Toothless had his ears splayed back upon his head and flashed rows of teeth, growling at his words. His heart burned with fiery pleasure from that pounding but those words that sank right in to his soul stung slightly. Of course, the human was right in more ways than one but Toothless didn't have the time to brood over at that thought. At this moment, all he knew was trying to milk human seed in to him. It didn't really matter if humans couldn't cum as much as he could but it wasn't any mere human, it was his rider and that's what he's gonna get.

"You like that, don't cha'?" Hiccup moved forward to the dragon, still having his cock buried deep within. Both hands caressed upon those scaley chest, earning a loud murr and moan of pleasure, seeking to obtain more than just normal touches.

_C'mon! Play with my cock… I want your hands on my cock… _

As if on cue, Hiccup did what the dragon wanted. That large ebony cock was enticing him further to just rub it all in, to just masturbate and unleash ropes of dragonine seed. It wasn't his first time touching over another cock but damn it looks great. It was large and by far, the biggest that he had ever seen. Heck, if his thoughts were right, it seemed as if Toothless just gained another inch on that piece of meat! It felt bigger, stronger… sturdier… sexier… he practically drooled over that cock.

His humps diminished for a moment as he enjoyed caressing upon a certain dragon meat, ignoring the fact that Toothless was showing signs of cumming.

_Hiccup! I-I'm gonna cum… soon… t-too soon… please… I'm gonna cum…_

Toothless whined and claws against the ground, panting and moaning away in sheer bliss. His impending orgasm was approaching but he wanted it to last much longer than he would expect it to be. However, Hiccup paid no heed. His hands were stroking faster and faster, going on to a blur as he pawed at that shaft rapidly. Soon enough, he was drooling like a newborn baby, saliva coating around the head as it was slicked up with saliva and pre. Massive amount of pre-cum spurted forth from the slit and by the looks of it, Toothless was about to lose his mind.

_Hiccup! Fuck! Hiccup!_

"Cum my dragon, cum like you've never cummed before…"

Those words encouraged the dragon even further.

_Dear god… _Toothless clung on to the ground, for his dear life depended on it. Heavy breathing mixed with moans and groans in between reverberated through the barn. Another hiss and he just lost it. Eyes dilated over, body quaked in intense pleasure, claws digging through the hay, cock painfully throbbed in need; it made into one thick batter of dragonine seed.

Ropes after ropes after ropes of cum splashed from the tip towards his chest, smearing all over as he was bathed in his own cum. Few strands splattered on to the wall behind while the incoming shots landed on to his handsome face. The next wave was slowed to a trickle as the remains were left dripping to his belly. The cock slit leaked off a few drops of cum before going down to a halt. Hiccup licked his lips with joy and amazement at how much his dragon had drained over those hefty balls. He knew that the amount of cum would be substantive but this exceeded what he had expected it to be.

His humps had stopped completely, wanting to enjoy the dragon's wonderful joy of afterglow. Toothless lay on to his back, chest heaving up and down as he tried to regain composure. Tongue was left hanging by the side and drool began to smear on to his cheek. He was actually stagnant in one place. His senses had enveloped his whole being as his afterglow slowly subsided into eternal bliss, well, nearly that is.

_That… was… one of the best orgasms… that I've ever experienced…_ His thoughts wandered aimlessly.

Panting away, the dark scaled dragon was about to get up but was reminded that he had something else lodged deeply into his bowels. He gave a loud gasp and fell back on to his wings, groaning in pain. Apparently, he had completely forgotten about the fact that he had a cock buried in his tail hole and it has yet to cum. From the looks of it, it wasn't going to explode any time soon.

Hiccup pulled his cock away from that protruding hole, "Damn you made quite a mess, buddy. That felt good, huh?"

Toothless nodded back, paws wandering around his chest and belly, smearing his precious cum all over his body, savouring the taste of male seed. He murred at that delightful taste of cum, his own cum and he shared that passion with his human. Flicking his tail from side to side, Toothless could feel the emptiness that shrouded his gaping hole. He was definitely tight before but that cock had finally loosen him up a little and with that thought in mind; he wanted to get it all in, wanting to ride on the human.

_It's time to reverse the role of riding. I'm going to ride him, once and for all. This is for all the pent up tension that he's given to me during all these times._

Toothless growled menacingly as he got on all fours, glaring against the human. Hiccup was taken aback by his sudden anger and yelp when he was pinned down to the ground, earning a small thud from the back. He groaned in pain but it was only for a mere second. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the dragon's large tongue licking and surrounding his slightly limp cock. That human meat had flagged down a little since things took a slight unexpected turn but that was for naught. Within seconds, he was back to his old horny self again. It throbbed, leaked and pulsed like it was alive.

Toothless had taken the liberty of hardening it up by licking the cock whole, slurping from side to side and giving more than expected attention to his balls. It was heavy alright, definitely heavy and from the looks of things, surely Hiccup hadn't cum for a few days. That wasn't all he was receiving cause on the other end, Toothless wiggled his stubby fingers in to the boy's willing hole. A little pressure was applied and by that time, his hole began to open up gently, accepting the foreign object that's about to break his inner walls.

A small grunt ensued from above and he was ready. Toothless left the boy hanging as he sprawled himself down, whining like he really needed something.

"You're going to fuck me, aren't you…"

_No but that sounds promising though. Maybe next time… _Toothless gave a toothy grin and hovered himself forward, guiding that human cock straight up as his ass was lowered down, trying to penetrate himself up with pleasure.

Hiccup hissed at how tight the dragon was again but quickly regained his composure as more inches went in. Toothless was taking it slow, that's for certain. It seemed that days of inactivity could really make things harder, despite his efforts of loosening him up. Groaning away, Hiccup threw his head back and enjoyed their lust filled passion; the need of mating. Both hands were clamped around the dragon's hips and he started pumping, slicking it up with copious amount of pre.

The human knew that he didn't produce as much pre as the dragon could but it seemed to work smoothly. Up and down, their thrust matched with each other as he bounced like a bouncing ball. Toothless wanted to give voice to his exploding pleasure of mating but he knew that he had to keep his voice down, not wanting to have anyone catching them in the act. They were locked with each other and nothing could stop them now. That scaley dragon was humping as fast as he could and his cock began to swing like a pendulum without a proper string attached to it.

It rolled, bounced, swung and best of all; it splattered pre all over the human. Hiccup inhaled the musky aroma of sex and this heightened his growing need to fuck. This time, it got quicker, rougher, savage; just the need to mate.

A loud cry exploded from the human and he actually gave life to his orgasm. Shots after shots of pearly white seed painted onto the dragon and he actually felt that ass muscle clamped tightly against his length. About five to six shots of man made batter coated that sexy ass. Meanwhile, Hiccup was lost in sheer bliss; eyes closed tightly, both hands gripping on the side of the dragon. Toothless moaned just when his body quaked like a small tremor. His body was finally filled and blessed with another man seed and just the thought of it brought him to another volley of cum.

Strands splattered across the human's face and chest, painting him like a little slut that wanted and needed for cum. Since Toothless was playing so well with his role, Hiccup unconsciously filled in that missing other. His moans began to vibrate and got louder and louder, a great symbol of how needy he wanted the dragon to cum all over him. Both hands roamed about that skinny body but came to a stop when he got lower, pressing hard against two rocky thighs. Toothless purred like a little kitten.

Finally… it was done… Toothless' need was fulfilled and it couldn't have gone better with the one that he trusted most. It has been long since they had fun of this sort and getting back into rhythm was definitely worth it. Guess all those pent-up tension paid off after all. Hiccup didn't want his dragon to move away from his cock despite losing erection from deep within those beautifully shaped ass. All he wanted was to hold that dragon here, with him and cuddle. Toothless, of course, could sense the human's wanted need and was more than happy to oblige to his wants.

Those stubby paws began to roll around the human's scraggy chest and abs, not caring if he wasn't as big as Vikings should be. True, for Hiccup, him, at this age, should start developing at least some muscles, especially around his abs and biceps but it seems like he was lacking in that department. Most of the Vikings around the village were large and powerful; some even with muscle gut could do way better than those with pure muscles. It doesn't really matter but as long as his human was strong and healthy in more ways than one, he's pretty much a fine young boy.

Toothless purred and grunted with love, staring directly into Hiccup's own eyes. They connected so well with each other, despite their differences in species. This goes to show that species between one another doesn't really matter at all. As long as communication exist between one another, it's better than anything else. However, both of them went more than just communicating with each other. In fact, they were beginning to fall in love.

Yeah, they had sex and they've marked the other like another would as they mated. Hiccup gave a goofy grin and started licking his lips, savouring the taste of another male dragon. Just as he was about to say those three forbidden words of love between human and dragon… the door slammed open, quickly shutting back with a loud bang.

That sudden bang was good enough to break their intimate moment but that was the least of their worries. Someone had let themselves in to the barn and it wasn't a pleasant sight at all. Toothless quickly pulled himself away from Hiccup but moaned like a little bitch as that cock popped free, cum spilling from his hole. The ground was soon sticky and smelt of cum, combined with a human and dragon.

Looking to the side, both of them saw the human that was standing there, his gaze leered upon the scene that had unfolded right after their mating session.

"D-D-Dad! Dad! I-It's not what it looks like!" Hiccup scrambled to get his shirt, trying to cover himself up from shame, "It's not what it looks like. Please… Dad… This is my fault. Please don't blame Toothless, please!"

_SHIT!_

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!"

_This… is not going to end good… _Toothless shrunk himself to a corner with wings folded neatly and tightly against his body.

* * *

><p>Yay! I've finished another story! Woohoo! Anyways, cookies to all who R&amp;R. It keeps me writing and improves for the better. Comments keep me going!<p> 


	2. Dragon in the forest

Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon and any of its characters but I do own the plot though.

Next part is up but bear with me. This is my second time writing a F/M story and it's kinda mediocre in a way but I'm trying to expand my horizon. So, again, bear with me. It's a continuation from Dragon in the barn.

* * *

><p>Dragon in the forest<p>

* * *

><p>The cock crowed all morning long as the day began with a few hustle and bustle of the town villagers. There weren't much to do around Berk. Actually, there isn't much that one could do here around this town. When dragons were rampaging around the village, Vikings trained themselves hard to defend their beloved village. As Stoick had said: we're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. True enough, it's hazardous to our health when we're trying to fight against the almighty dragons but now, what's more to the village than just dragons?<p>

As the town fell into a peaceful land, their daily lives ran as usual but with a better assurance of knowing that their hard earned products wouldn't be pillaged by monsters any longer. Just as the sun began to blind some of the villagers, it's high time that the training ground would be filled with metal clanging and bashing on to each other.

Snotlout bashed onto a wooden dummy and it broke into tiny little pieces. He stood proud and loud, both hands placed around his waist, "Not bad huh? Think you can top that?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Don't give yourself too much credit. I don't 'think' I can top that," she took her axe up and smashed into another training dummy that was left just beside her. It broke into tinier pieces and splinters flew everywhere, strewn all over the ground, "I know I can top that."

Snotlout snorted at her comment, "Na-ah. I'm better and you know it."

"Sez who?" She retorted.

"Sez the almighty me!" He posed with a right leg stomped over an unmanned shield, "Behold, my superior power. No one can stop me, not even Thor!"

"Clamp it, dumbnut." Astrid placed her weapons back to where it belonged.

"Hey hey, it's Snotlout, not dumbnut. Get it right."

"You're getting annoying by the day, aren't you?" The female Viking poked his chest.

"Oh dear, you're jealous," he wrapped his large arms around her waist, "let's me, you, go out for lunch. I heard that a new place just opened up just around the corner. Wanna grab lunch?"

"Can it buster. You know I'm with Hiccup." She pushed away.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's he got that I don't?"

True, Hiccup wasn't the biggest and meanest of them all. Compared to him, that boy is weak. He doesn't have what it takes to take on a full grown man and what Astrid sees in him utterly boggles the mind. Ever since that faithful day, Hiccup and Astrid has been together for the longest time. She cared for him, nursed him to health, help trained the boy on using his metallic legging; she did it all out of love.

Astrid whipped her hair back and glared on to Snotlout, "What he's got you don't? Passion for something. Deal with it."

He was about to retort that comment but all that he could muster was a grunt and a crossed face. Yep, she won for sure.

"Speaking of Hiccup… where is he anyways? He should be here by now."

"Who cares if he comes or not. It's not my problem." The boy gave another snort and threw the shield on to the ground.

"Snotlout! Pick that up! Didn't your mother ever tell you to pick up your toys after you've used them!" Gobber howled from above.

* * *

><p>The dining room was silent, saved for a few clatters of metal against metal as Hiccup played with his food. He wasn't that particularly hungry for that matter and there were a lot of thing running around his head, especially about what happened last night. Last night was just an accident. He should have known better than to moan that loud. They were bound to get caught when their lust filled desires were slowly satiated but for a hefty price.<p>

Hiccup slowly looked up to his father, Stoick, the large and leader of the Vikings, the protector that helped build this village for what it is now. Just as the large man finished up his breakfast, usually consists of bacon meat and topped over with some eggs, he got up and started cleaning his dishes. A deafening silence roamed around the room and Hiccup just couldn't stand not having a conversation about what happened last night.

Right after they were caught fucking around with each other, Stoick grabbed on to Hiccup, dragged along with his remaining shirts, and threw him in to his room. It wasn't pleasant or anything and better yet, there weren't any yelling. He half expected a long lecture about mating against a beast and the blasphemy of it but there came none. All his father did was throw him back in to his room, lock the door and left him there till morning came along and now, there he was, sitting right in front of his father for breakfast. It was unusual to say the least.

_He's thinking of a way to make me talk, that's for sure… _Hiccup mused.

The boy stopped playing with his food. Looking up to his father, he let off a defeated sigh, "Okay dad. Talk to me. Scream at me. Whatever you want. I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to do what you want with me. Just… don't keep me in the dark."

There… he said it, he broke the silence that lingered in the air.

Stoick definitely heard what his son just said but pretend to ignore his words. Instead, he surprised the boy with another question, "Astrid is looking for you?"

"Uh… what…?" Hiccup stared absentmindedly towards his father.

_What does that mean…?_

"Astrid should be in the training ground by now. Why do you ask?"

"For no reason." He continued to clean his dishes. Eventually, the last of the plates were washed clean and dried off with a clean cloth. He turned and walked towards the table, pushing the chair back to accommodate a substantial space between him and the table, "Why did you do it?"

_Finally! _

"Do what dad?"

Hiccup deliberately did that!

Stoick fumed at his son's words, rubbing an eyebrow with his beefy fingers. He wasn't in the mood to actually berate against his son but for the better judgment, he should probably clarify his words, defining them even clearer.

"Why did you mate with that beast?"

A moment of silence literally dropped from the sky. Hiccup didn't say a word to his father but continued playing with his food. It looked as if like it was barely touched by him, saved for a few missing strands from the plate. Besides that, it looked untouched. The tension was beginning to tighten and both males could feel the tension building up within their veins. That beefy man stares incredulously while the boy sighed aloud.

"I did it because I love Toothless, that's why I did it."

The truth has finally been revealed.

"You what?"

"I said… I love Toothless." Hiccup placed his utensils down, repeating his words once more.

"Son, do you even heard what you just said?" Stoick got up from his chair. Uh-oh, it seems that things are beginning to turn ugly, "Do you understand what you just said…?"

This time, Hiccup did the same, imitating his father; chair pushed back and he stood up proudly, chest heaved up high, nose flaring, "I know what I'm saying and I'm going to say it again: I love Toothless. He's more than just a mere dragon, dad. Don't you see how sentient Toothless is?"

"Don't you see what you're doing! Son of mine!" He slammed a fist on to the table, "Don't you see what you're doing! We! We are Vikings! We do not and I repeat again, do not mate with dragons. We mate with our own kind, our own human flesh, not with some beast that came from the wild."

"So what if he's from the wild, dad! So what if Toothless is a beast! He's mine and I love him. We have a mutual relationship with each other and nothing could stop us from having that," Hiccup paused for a moment, "Not even you… dad…"

At this point on, the leader of the Viking, chief of the tribe, was more than furious at him. His nose expanded and if he could, he'd flared fire from his nostrils. He grabbed on to Hiccup and he hung by the point of his arms, body limp like a dead body. Both father and son looked each other in the eye, exchanging daggers and not one of them wanted to lose to one another. Hiccup was relentless. His squinted and stared like he meant it while Stoick did the same. They were equally matched in stubbornness but hey, it runs in their genes.

"Why do you do this…?" His father finally asked.

"Because… it's my life, and I want to do what I like." The tone of his voice downed to a whisper.

"You're threading on dangerous waters… literally…"

"I could always move out and go away…"

That struck a chord between both of them and in the end, Stoick exhaled loudly, as if like he was holding his breath right from the beginning. He placed his son down and let him go. It was difficult to understand what this all means to him. For one thing, it's definitely his destiny to be a dragon rider. As Gobber had said to him the other time when they were alone: each and every one of them stubborn misfits are born better than any one of us here in the village.

It was true. Without Hiccup, they wouldn't be here right now, talking to each other; probably dead in the battlefield but thanks to him and his friends, they were alive. Stoick couldn't fathom the whole concept of beast mutually existing between humans but its happening. It was hard for him to take it all in but he was slowly accepting the fact. However… till the point of mating between each other? He might as well call down the mighty Thor and smite him with his thunderous hammer!

He sighed and looked away, staring blankly on to the floor.

"D-Dad…?" Hiccup gently placed his hands on to his right shoulder.

His father didn't respond directly but the boy knew that he was listening.

"If things comes to worse, I will leave the village. Toothless and I know of a great place to stay and could be safe together."

"Hiccup, it isn't about that but rather, how are you going to face the reality of it all."

"Dad, this is reality and I know it."

Another moment of silence.

Stoick took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright. You could do whatever you want."

A triumphant victory! Hiccup jumped for joy but it didn't last long.

"But that doesn't mean that you're not under my probation," he continued, "You're still my son and you can do whatever you like… a-as long as you're still alive."

Hiccup gave a toothy grin and hugged his father as tightly as he could. This was the moment that he had been waiting for, to gain a much needed approval from his father! All these times, he couldn't do anything right but with Toothless, he could do it all.

"Thanks dad…"

The chief of the tribe smiled, "You've got my blessings. Make sure that Astrid knows, okay?"

"Yeah… about that…" Hiccup untangled himself and frowned. He wasn't sure what he should tell Astrid… what should be tell her…?

* * *

><p>Toothless scratched on to the nearest available tree, panting and drooling like he was struck with some sort of disease. The surrounding area was completely tarnished with a few uprooted flowers, some bended trees; it's amazing that a gnarled looking tree was untouched through the dragon's unusual behaviour. Something was extremely odd about the dragon and from the looks of things; he wasn't going to hold on to whatever his urge were.<p>

The dragon growled and snarled, hissing and snapping at no one. Claws extended over and started clawing at the thickest tree that he could find. Something was definitely wrong.

From afar, something or rather, someone, had started to investigate the mysterious snarling and growling that came from this particular clearing and who would have known that a certain female was the one that came out of curiousity. Astrid pushed a few branches off from her view and by the time she had arrived to her destination, she gasped and quickly hid herself.

_What on earth is Toothless doing…? _She mused.

From her vantage point, it looks like the dragon was about to go feral and could probably kill anything in sight. The area was destroyed and her scaly friend was more than just angry. There was something different about him but she just couldn't think of anything else besides being hurt. Toothless moved to the other side and stopped clawing against the bark of the tree, turning side way, going on all four and started grinding his hips against the ground.

"What on earth…?"

What she saw next completely left her flabbergasted. Mouth agape, her eyes was being fed by a massive looking dragonhood that belonged to Toothless. Well, it is Toothless' male hood but she wasn't even prepared to know any further. The dragon was humping the ground, most probably horny but the whole concept of Toothless being horny and needy escaped her mind so many times that at one point, she even thought that dragons do not have any urges at all. Clearly, she was wrong about that concept.

Dragons are pretty much like humans but in a way, they have a certain needs that they craved and wanted to fulfill and at this moment, Astrid saw a needy dragon.

"I guess… that's what causing all the snarling and growling," she whispered to herself, "But… does that mean that he needs to mate…?"

All of a sudden, a crunch came from behind her and she turned, scrutinizing her surroundings, preparing for any attack that may come. Eyes squinted; the female warrior heightened her senses. Something was out there… that's for certain. There's another, here, in this woods, besides herself and Toothless. She was about to grab hold of her weapon when a shadow loomed pass her, darkening her vision for a split second. Surprise attacks: she was always prepared for it. She was trained to do this, to fight in situations where the enemy knows her position but her, not knowing them.

It kills her from the inside to know that the enemy had the upper hand but… make use of the situation at its best, that's the best way.

Just as soon as she grabs hold of her axe, the female was quickly pinned down from shoulder point, landing on her back with a loud thud.

"Argh! Get off!" She yelled.

She struggled. She squirmed. Trying to break free from the very clutches of her enemy. Legs flailed uncontrollably but soon enough, she was pinned down completely, unable to move.

"What do you want!" Astrid opened her eyes.

What she saw… in front of her eyes… couldn't have prepared her for even a thousand years. A gasp, followed by fear.

"T-Toothless…?"

That's right. Toothless, the mighty night fury, had snuck up upon Astrid and overpowered her down. It wasn't an effort taking task but the fact that he had somebody below him sent tremors down his spine. The dragon whined and started licking the human, tasting and lathering her neck with saliva. If that wasn't enough of a shocker to both of them, Toothless had started to grind his massive malehood against her body.

The fact that it was leaking pre all over another body was enough to push Toothless into another frenzy. It was weird but felt right at the same time too. This wasn't something that he would do to another person, especially to someone that he trusted a whole lot but he had no other choice. His mighty urge to practically fuck the brains out of anything that moves shrouded his mind like a darkened cloud. His tongues slithered like a snake tasting its prey, tickling the female.

"Toothless! P-Please… l-let me go… what are you doing…?"

She was afraid, very much afraid. However, the mind of the mighty night fury was completely hazed, judgment clouded by lust. Her cries for help utter drowned.

"Let me go! Toothless! Stop it!"

_I… I can't…_

His tongue grazed on to her shirt and nipped by the side, tearing away that flimsy Viking shirt. Astrid gasped and blushed heavily under the dragon. She was humiliated beyond her wildest imagination and there was nothing that she could do about it. All she had now on top of her was a horny dragon that needed a hole to fuck and what more could be said about her own body. At that thought, she trembled and struggled even more.

_Toothless! You're too big to get that in me! _Her mind screamed. If she could scream right now, her voice could have been heard about miles away but that piercing scream could put her in a much dire situation.

The dark scaled dragon lowered his body, both upper paws still pinned on to the human, crushing her in the process. A strong whiff of the female and Toothless knew what his desires were; to fuck someone with abandonment. His lips opened up and pursed itself around her breast, suckling on those hardened nipples. Despite her position and danger she was in, her body was beginning to adapt to the changes. If she didn't know any better, her body wanted it as well but her mind wasn't!

How on earth could she be so turned on by this… this monster molesting her private parts and better yet, his lustful need to mate? It's out of the question but she couldn't stop herself from biting her lips. Her breathing became rapid in a few seconds as Toothless caressed the female with joy. He was definitely a tongue expert because wherever it went, it sent uncomprehended surge of pleasure through her body and veins. Evidently, her juices started to flow.

At this point, Toothless released his massive paw pads from her shoulder, caressing those fairly large breasts. It wasn't big or anything, still in the process of expanding, if that's what he was thinking but enough to satiate his hunger. A little tweak on those hardened nubs and Astrid let loose. If she held it on any longer, she'd probably turn into a nice shade of purple but she couldn't. Finally, her voice broke off and yelled a scream of pleasure.

_W-What! _Toothless snapped all of a sudden, _Oh shit! What have I done!_

The dragon quickly got off from the human as he came back to his senses. It took a while for him to register what was happening and what lay in front of his eyes wasn't what he wanted to see. Astrid was squirming and moaning at this point on, probably being horny by herself and that proved his point even further as her finger gently pushed in to her most sensitive part, namely, her vagina. Copious amount of female juices leaked out from those pink lips and if he didn't know any better, Astrid was pleasuring herself.

"Fuck… why didn't I do this before training…" She gasped and moaned even louder.

All Toothless did was blushed and tried to run away, hiding his shame from striping the female off from her garments, not to mention displaying his massive cock at the same time too. It wasn't the mere shame being such an exhibitionist but rather, to be seeing a female in her prime, performing such acts in the middle of the woods.

"You're not going anywhere," Astrid came to her senses just the same and got up, crawling sensually towards the dragon, "You started this, you finish it. Understand?"

Toothless grunted half way through when he felt the human touched against his maleness. It was back to throbbing in fullness and another trickle of pre flowed from the tip to the hilt. The pure white liquid made Astrid shudder and she did something that was out of curiousity. Her hands flicked on to the head and scooped a few droplets of dragon pre. She was overwhelmed by the scent itself. Opening up her jaw, that pre coated finger was licked off… and she loved it.

It was slightly salty in a way but toasty in another. A slight tinge of roasted flavouring; probably due to the fact that he was a dragon and breathes out fire. She liked the taste just as much and she wanted to savour that cock now. If pre tasted that good, the meat itself should be self sufficient. Her soft tongue grazed upon the length of that cock, inhaling that musky smell that intoxicated her nostrils. It was definitely too big for her to handle but she just… gotta try and get the head in.

Astrid braved herself and got on to her knees, staring at that massive shaft, the cock slit oozing another wave of pre. She stuck her tongue out and quickly lapped at the fresh batch of liquid, slurping hungrily as if this was her last meal. Tip of tongue gave another sensual lick before slowly going down to the head. Her lips pursed tightly against the head and another spurt of pre burst from the slit.

Toothless clawed against the ground and lets off a guttural moan of pleasure, sinking deeply into his own desired world. Hiccup was the only human that had ever taken his cock this way and that's a fact. As of now, it seemed that, there's another person that could take it the very same way. Maybe it's just them or maybe it's the fact that human tongue and mouth had a certain effect against his cock but whatever it is, it's pushing him to the limits. No matter how much he tried to suppress his joyous moan of pleasure, it wasn't working very well.

Soon, the horny dragon was laid on his back, cock poking in to the air obscenely like a flag pole. Astrid was more than happy to service the dragon but mere licks weren't enough to push the dragon into oblivion. Instead, she wanted to try something else. Pushing her body forward, cupping both her breast with ease, she tried to fit that massive shaft in between them. It was a little hard to get it in to position but soon, she got what she wanted.

Oh yeah… that's how a cock should be taken care off. No pawing, no self pleasure; just full pleasure and pressure on that erection. She moved her body up and down, masturbating the dragon with her breast while stopping occasionally to lick against the head. Going down all the way, Astrid got more than just the head into her mouth this time. Her lips engulfed a third of that length before pulling off for air. She obviously wasn't experienced in this kind of sexual encounter but her instinct told her to continue whatever she was doing and she was right.

Toothless submitted his body entirely to lust as the female tried to make the dragon cum all over himself. It was taking a few efforts to get him into a paradise climax but soon enough, it would come along…

* * *

><p>"You… have got to be kidding me…" Hiccup sat on the ground, leaning his back against a gnarled tree; pants gone, shirt gone, naked in the woods, not to mention an erection displayed for all to see.<p>

The scrawny boy looked straight ahead. You know… all those immaculate thoughts about Astrid being innocent and what not was swept away completely and he watched the female Viking serviced over to the dragon. It was a completely accident. One hundred percent, complete utter accident that he found both of them around in this clearing, fucking along the way.

After Hiccup left the village, he knew that Toothless would roam around the nearby clearing to clear his thoughts. Either that or, he would stay deep into the cold running river above the mountains. That's usually what the dragon did early in the mornings but through his journey of searching for him, he found along the path a female masturbating over to a dragon.

Her screams of pleasure was a dead giveaway to Hiccup as he followed over to that sound and soon enough, here he was, leaning over a tree while playing with his own cock. It was disgusting in a way since he was being such a pervert, hiding behind some bushes, watching both creatures fucking against each other. By this time, Astrid vigorously masturbated that huge shaft with earnest, trying to coax that plentiful semen out.

Her pace got quicker… faster… going in to a blur…. Hiccup stared at himself, whimpering and gasping whenever he touched his own maleness. Pre coated over the head and a few managed to flow freely over to the base. Without much effort, Hiccup had the wonderful urge to cum already. The best part? He barely started. He had no idea what came over him but the display was as hell shit hotter than him fucking his own dragon.

Toothless started gasping and grunting in need. What more could he want but to cum all the way through? His claws dug deeply onto the ground, squirming and body quaked in little tremors. Soon, it was going to hit a certain point that he could not hold it on any longer. Hiccup licked over his parched lips. He braved himself and got closer, settling in like a sneaky peeping tom. Actually, it's more of a peeping Hiccup but who cares that, right?

"Shit… faster… He's gonna cum… just a little bit more…" Hiccup whispered to himself.

He was right though. The dragon was already on the verge of hitting his climax and he didn't disappoint. There were so many signs; breathing in bated breath, grunts and growls were incoherent, tip of cock flared uncontrollably, why do you make yourself suffer!

"Cum! Just fucking cum dammit!"

* * *

><p>"Toothless… C'mon. You know you want to just release all those pent up tension, right? Don't mess with it. It could kill you. Now be a good dragon and give Astrid what she wants."<p>

_You expect me to cum just like that when you threaten me so? _Toothless half hissed to himself.

"Come on! Release it all!"

_Argh! Fuck! How on earth do you handle my cock so well! _

It was a battle between the need to cum and the other need of not wanting the human to know how well she was doing to him. In other words, the dragon didn't want to lose a simple fight like this to her. However, what's the point of fighting a losing battle, right? It's pretty much written in stone already as his cock throbbed and bounced like an impending volcano filled with male cream.

Astrid tried her level best to make him cum and cum he did. A loud and thunderous roar cried out through the sky as Toothless gave voice to his orgasmic pleasure. Trees shook, ground trembled, the sky sent into a whirlpool of confusion; it was so powerful that the very earth acknowledged his need.

Shots after shots, followed by strings of cream blasted off from the tip and covered the female with it. She tried to catch as much cum as she could but it was definitely a feat not capable by just mere humans. Her eyes were closed, her body smeared and caked with cum. Meanwhile, Toothless' body was the same as well. He didn't just cover Astrid alone but nearly covered himself with cum too. Strings of cum was evident along his belly, followed all the way up to his chest. He murred and groaned in passionate pleasure, unable to shake off the feeling off cumming like he never cummed before.

It's quite cliché but who the hell cares at this very moment! All Toothless cared was trying to get his cock back down because despite the tip slowly dripping some remnant of seed, he didn't go limp at all. One would have known that after such a powerful blast of seed, his balls would have been emptied by now but that wasn't the case for this mighty dragon though. He was throbbing and quaked with another round of need. Ears laid flat on his head as he tried to think nothing more than just sex.

Despite his efforts, it wasn't going to go the right way though. As he looked forward, he saw Astrid fingering herself back again but this time, her body covered with dragon seed. It was definitely a sight to behold upon and it didn't help with his current situation. Better yet! It stimulates him even further! This is going to be a long day and he wasn't going to stop what he was doing.

If this human wanted more cock, he would be more than happy to provide for her need.

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck… Toothless… You never cummed like that for me…" Hiccup laid on his back, legs sprawled to the side as his body came down from the afterglow. There wasn't a single doubt that this smaller boy Viking was masturbating to the scene that was just unfolded right in front of his eyes. It wasn't the right thing to do but who was he to defy his own naturalistic needs?<p>

He didn't cum as much as he thought that he could but it was better than nothing. Few ropes of creamy seed splattered across his chest and a pool lay right above his belly, filling the curvy shape of his body. For the moment, he was satisfied with himself. This was even better than stroking himself off to some hot chick bathing right across a public pool. Yeah, this boy is a pervert, leave him at that.

"Ungh… I guess I better get back there and get Toothless out of this mess. Both of them might as well know what's happening anyways and… whoa!" Hiccup gasped and fell back once more. What he saw practically made his cock jump right back up to attention and he kid you not when he was hard all over again.

"A-Astrid! You're joking… right?"

* * *

><p>"Fuck me! Harder!" Astrid cried and pleaded as if her life depended on it, "Fuck me! I can handle you large cock! Ahh!"<p>

Birds flee from their respective branches as the screams of pleasure emanated through the forest. A sudden gale of wind swept through the land and brushed against Astrid's hot body. She was creamed with cum from upper torso to her lower one but that wasn't the reason for her sudden shudder. Right up to her opening, a large cock was embedded inside of her. It was, by far, the largest that she's ever taken. Not to say that she's much of a virgin but she's been along the trail before.

That female Viking was daring enough and went beyond her capabilities. She managed to lodge herself on to Toothless' cock and that's only half way in. Her vagina stretched as far as it could and this practically stimulates her clit up to no end. Juices of pure female liquid drenched on to the cock, mixed with a few remaining cum. As she tried to position herself even better, Toothless decides to take it up to his own paw.

Grabbing on to both sides of her body, he positioned Astrid into a better placement and evidently, managed to breathe a sigh of relief. He looked up and smiled warmly right at her face, his spicy breath puffed into a ring of smoke. Astrid looked right up at the dragon and tried to break back a smile of her own. It was a little hard to actually make a good one since… all she could think of is a cock fucking deep into her bowels. It one would to take a closer her, there's probably a slight bulge right up her belly.

_Oh shit… you're kidding me… right? This is a little looser than a male hole but damn it's moist! My whole cock is practically covered with her juices and she's got more in her than a bucket full of water!_

He pulled her up and impaled that lithe body down. It was hard to actually keep a straight face and if Toothless was right, he actually made Astrid into quite a slut. She was practically moaning like there's no end to her needs and eager for more... Heck, she even tried to penetrate herself deeper than what Toothless cared for. He didn't want to break her in half but by the gods she's a great fuck. Her hole is what he needed all along and all of a sudden, the need to mate had regained its revenge.

The dragon breathed in hard, panting and growling with lust. Claws suddenly extended and gently clamped on to her side, pumping her body a little faster now. He was gaining a far better momentum than before and he wasn't about to stop right now. What he wants… he's gonna get it and there's no stopping him now. As Astrid rode away, she was in heaven just the same. She caressed over to her slightly bulging stomach before groping herself on to her defined breast. Soft little pinches of ecstasy on her nipple drove her wild and she didn't care how hard Toothless was fucking her.

She was quite aware of what was happening and she knew all too well that he was using her merely as a hole to fuck to. Her moist clit gape open wide as more of that cock was enveloped in. Astrid moaned once more, her body quaking unearthly as the dragon rock her up and down. Her legs were a little cramp right about now but Toothless made it all better. With his strong arms, she was lifted right up till the tip and in a few seconds, an exchange of grin but for Astrid, a world of horror overwhelmed her. Within seconds, she was pumped right back in, opening her hole once more.

Up and down she went… it felt as if she was torturing herself with a large pole, trying to dig her inside. Toothless rammed right in once more, slamming himself till the female screamed out loud. Her clitoris was aroused up to no end and copious amount of her own juices spurt forth and covered his shaft completely. Astrid whined and moaned simultaneously, biting in her fingers gently as pleasure overcame her.

"Ungh… That was amazing… harder… make me cum all over again ya' sexy horny dragon." She concurred.

It was different, truly different for her to act that way. All these while… Astrid was always the composed type to think before doing and not once did she let her own lust overcome her own goal but this time, it was different. This was another side of her that no one had seen her before, besides Toothless and the dragon was merely happy to experience Astrid's needy side. He moved forward and started licking her breast again. His rough tongue drove her senses up to the top of the hill and her body shuddered violently, as if her body was about to fail and spammed like crazy. Pants followed by whines broke her vocal chords and without her knowing it, she came a second time in just a few seconds.

Toothless felt the watery fluid around his cock and he had had enough. He wanted to cum again and there's no stopping him right now. With a loud grunt and growl, he pushed the female on to the ground and slammed right back in. Both paws pinned down along her body and he started ramming into oblivion. It was rhythmic at first but after a few minutes, all judgment has been lost between their passionate love making. Soft and wonderful thrust was replaced with a rough hump as he ploughed right in; little gentle licks on her breast turned into a drooling maw of saliva, coating her body with it; everything was beginning to spur into a blur.

_You ready for my seed… bitch?_

Astrid yelled, "Fuck! Toothless!"

_Beg for it?_

"Toothless!" She continued screaming.

_Louder! Bitch!_

"Toothless! Ahh! Harder!"

_That's what you want don't you! Scream for it and you shall receive what your heart desires!_

Astrid nearly passed out from the sheer intense pleasure as her body began to slowly fail her. Toothless fucked harder, faster… rougher… and it all boils down to one moment of pure enjoyment…

_Oh yeah!_

Toothless pulled just in time and splattered heavy cum on to her body yet again. If one would think that the first load of cum would be overwhelming, the dragon's second load for the day could easily defeat that notion. The cock head flared and came like it had never came before. Two shots, followed by three, four, five… six! Nearly seven and if you would want to count the small spurt, that would be eight. About eight shots of cum blasted off from the tip and his heavy balls were finally satiated. Astrid was finally covered in cum from head to toe and this was all gifts from the mighty night fury himself.

Small dribbles of seed finally drooled from the tip and flowed on to the ground, blanketing the place with his own male seed. Looking downwards, he saw a cum covered female lying motionless. It scared the dragon for a minute as he tried to regain his composure. Chest heaved up and down, trying to inhale as much air as he could. His scales glistened from the perspiration that he had gotten from this session and he sniffed the air as much as he could. The striking scent of sex lingered around the forest but something else had bothered him about the smell. There was a mixture of male dragon… a female… and… vaguely… the afterglow scent of another male.

It seems that somebody has been watching their actions from afar and he finally saw who it was. From the corner of his eye, he caught another motionless body on the ground, with a boot sticking out from under the bushes. He growled and pounced over to the human, grabbing on to his leg and dragged him out.

_Hiccup?_

The boy yelped and tried to run away, "Whoa! Toothless! I'm sorry!"

_What are you doing here?_

"I-I-I-I… I was..j-just… watching…"

_You were watching us… as in… watching us… watching me fuck Astrid…?_

The boy blushed crimson and tried to turn away, "Yes, I was watching you fuck Astrid."

Toothless sighed and hugged the boy from behind, carrying him up and cradled over to his belly. Despite his limping cock and a naked human male on top of him, he wasn't ashamed of their nudity. If there were to share about each other, let it be that their bodies mingled with each other.

"Toothless… I'm sorry if I peeked on you like that…"

_But you had fun… look at your cock… _Toothless pokes over to the boy's cock for emphasis.

"Hey, stop it," he swatted that paw off, "I've cummed twice from watching you both fuck around. I need to shower…" Hiccup looked to the side and blushed one more, "And… we need to clean Astrid up…"

_It would be my pleasure…._

Toothless murred and playfully licked along Astrid's face, tasting the tangy scent of cum, musk and most of all… sex…

* * *

><p>There you have it! R&amp;R please! I would graciously welcome any critics or flamers or whatever you guys are cause I at least want to know what you guys think about this story. I'm terrible at writing FM and feedback is most welcome. Enjoy!

Cookies for all!


End file.
